


when the wolf comes home

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Character Death Fix, Fake Character Death, Feral Behavior, Force Visions, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Violence, alpha Pryde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo Ren is struck by a vision of his mate's death at the hand of Allegiant General Pryde. The punishment he has in mind for this transgression is not a pleasant one.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 664





	when the wolf comes home

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is that I just needed to get this out of my system. I don't usually go for this sort of blatant character hate fic, but...you know, I think Pryde deserves it, just a bit. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and written on impulse, so I'm sorry for any inconsistencies or misspellings.

Kylo is stalking through the snow-flecked streets of Kijimi when it happens. The vision strikes through his mind like a crack of lightning splitting the dark sky above, and suddenly it’s all he can see—the bridge of the _Steadfast_ , awash in stark blue, as if he’s standing there himself. Troopers and officers alike pass before him, ignoring him in a way they wouldn’t dare if he was actually present, but he hardly pays them any mind, his attention instead drawn to two, black-clad figures before him.

He scarcely has a moment to process what he’s seeing, or what situation could’ve possibly resulted in his on again off again mate, Armitage Hux, having to rely on a cane to shift the weight off an obviously injured leg, before a bright flash of green explodes in his vision, and the next second Hux is sent flying onto his back with a vile _crack_ that jars through the column of Kylo’s spine to burn in his throat. He screams in futile anguish, reaching out his hand as if he could stop what’s already happened, as if he could reverse time and pull the blaster bolt out of Hux’s abdomen—out of the slight curve beneath the uniform, that only he and Hux knew was there. To deflect it away from his mate, his _twins_ , to stop the fatal shot from claiming all that he had left in the galaxy. 

Hollow, Kylo watches, panting and sweating with agony beneath his mask, the only sound he can hear apart from his own labored breathing the uncaring click of boots against the floor, the footsteps of Hux’s killer—his _children’s_ killer. 

The Allegiant General. 

* * *

Kylo leaves his knights on Kijimi. They don’t question him, they never question him. His grief seeps out from his body like a noxious gas, keeping them away, informing them without words that their master is out to quench his bloodlust. Kylo’s footsteps crack into the floor of the hangar as he storms his way to a meeting room, barely registering the sound of his own voice as he summons his prey to him. 

Pryde looks as nonplussed and arrogant as ever when he strides in, clipped question on his lips. Perhaps he thinks he’s to be rewarded, for cutting out what he thinks is a useless scrap of flesh clinging onto the side of the Order, perhaps he expects Kylo’s rage. Whatever he believes, it hardly matters, because Kylo is beyond decorum, beyond any sort of rational thought. Nothing courses through his mind apart from pure, torrential rage as he rips off his helmet and smashes it against the wall of the meeting room, sending red sparks scattering across the conference table as he leaps over it in a great bound and sets upon the other alpha with strong, vengeful hands and gnashing teeth. 

Pryde shouts as his back crashes against the floor, skull cracking and eyes rolling back to show the veined whites. Such a blow may very well have finished him off if left untreated, but that doesn’t stop Kylo from smashing a fist across his face, then another, then another, bringing blood and quick bruises to the surface of the old bastard’s decrepit flesh. 

“S-Supreme Leader, I—” Pryde tries to speak, his mouth filling with slimy red as he slurs through broken teeth, but Kylo snarls in his face and lunges forward, thick fangs sinking into the throat of the other alpha without hesitation or mercy. 

The Force feeds into his rage, brewing unnatural strength into his jaw as he bites through flesh and tendon and straight into limp, vulnerable windpipe. Pryde gurgles, shocked eyes growing rheumy as Kylo rips his mouth away, blood and saliva flecking his lips and Pryde’s twitching face as he roars, noise resounding around the meeting room, penetrating through the thick durasteel walls to bring all passing troopers and officers to their knees with the power of their leader’s strength, his grief. Pryde’s lifeblood is already draining out onto the floor, but Kylo doesn’t stop, teeth sinking back into the alpha’s ruined throat to rip even deeper and deeper. The Force howls alongside him, sharpening his fingers as they tear through Pryde’s uniform, excavating his chest cavity and scouring his ribs with deep, unsalvageable wounds. 

Kylo doesn’t stop, not even when there’s nothing but blood and messy, ruined flesh beneath his fingers, seeping into the sleek floor like a shredded carcass floating in a placid, black sea. When he finally withdraws his hands from Pryde with a wet _shlick_ , they’re slicked up to the wrist in blood, leather stained a deep, glistening red. 

There’s so much red. So much repaid, his vengeance wreaked with brutal devastation. And yet—

Kylo screams, fists slamming into the mess of Pryde’s body, shaking as the full brunt, the futility of the act sinks into him. Hux’s killer is gone and yet Pryde’s death will do _nothing_ to bring him back. Kylo could slaughter everyone left on the _Steadfast_ , destroy every last shred of life in the galaxy, and it wouldn’t be enough to bring Hux—and the lives inside of him, those that never even got a chance to flourish—back to his side. 

Kylo digs his sullied fingers into his hair and wails, throwing himself forward into a fetal position, supplicating to the dead, sobs wracking his entire body. All his vast power, everything gleaned from his grandfather, from Snoke, from _Palpatine_ —all of it useless, utterly useless, to bring his mate back. 

If only he’d realized just how painful it would feel to lose Hux, he would’ve never allowed him within a hairsbreadth of any other alpha. 

Kylo stays there, curled up over Pryde’s mutilated corpse, even when the distant sound of the meeting room door opening graces his ears. It all seems so irrelevant now, what anyone thinks of him crouching in the remains of a slaughtered alpha like a wild, terrified beast. Let them look. He closes his eyes tight, teeth gritted. His family is _dead_. 

“Oh, get up Ren. Look at the mess you’ve made.”

Kylo’s head snaps up so quickly his neck aches. Through the watering film covering his eyes, he makes out a silhouette standing slightly tilted in the doorway, like a spectre come to greet him at the bridge of death. And indeed, as the figure steps into view, Kylo wonders if that’s the case, if Pryde had been the one to smash him into pieces upon the meeting room floor instead. 

Because the man who stands before him should, by all right, be dead. Kylo’s breath freezes in his throat, transfixed, unable to take a breath for fear that he should blow away the ghost before him, the last gasp of his hope. 

But the voice returns to shock him out of his fugue. 

“Well? Are you going to say something, or are you going to sit there gawking like the brainless fool of an alpha you are?”

Hux still wears his damaged uniform, and the bloodied bandage around his leg that Kylo recalls from his vision, but otherwise looks fine. Approaching with only a slight limp, his familiar sneer slightly softened as he looks down upon Kylo, the door closing behind him, sealing them in together, alone. 

“Hux…?” Kylo says, voice little more than a weak whisper. It’s all he can muster, lungs trembling and wrecked from screaming, from disbelief. 

For a moment, they both remain still and quiet, staring at one another. Then the Force grabs at Hux with gentle insistence, bringing him down to Kylo’s level and forward into his arms. Kylo wraps them around Hux tightly, still managing to keep mindful of his belly, the comforting swell pressing up against his trembling abdomen, the Force signatures of his children humming into his blood as if to reassure him. _We live_. 

“Hux…” Kylo wheezes, wondering if he’ll ever be able to say anything ever again apart from his mate’s name, if he even wants to. He lets out a low, distraught whine, bloodied fingers digging into the back of Hux’s uniform. “I thought...I saw you. I saw you _die_.”

“Do you really take me for that much of a fool, Ren?” Hux scoffs, though his tone carries little edge. When his mate does nothing in response but sniffle, he runs his hand through Kylo’s blood-flecked hair with a sigh. “Mutinous thoughts are as common as rocks in an asteroid belt these days. I wouldn’t dare walk around with our pups in my belly without some form of failsafe in the event of assassination. Especially not with _him_ around.”

A small smile perked at Hux’s thin lips, his eyes flicking briefly downwards to the bloody mess he was kneeling in. “Though, it doesn’t look like I’ll have to worry about that any longer, thanks to your temper.”

“But how—”

“Blasterproof tunic, Ren. Just be grateful he didn’t aim for the head.”

“B-but...even so…” The warmth of his pups throbs, insistent and undeniably alive, but Kylo doesn’t understand. They shouldn’t have survived, even if Hux did. The shot had struck him in the torso. 

Another sigh escapes the general’s lips. “They’re your pups, you big brute. Have you forgotten so quickly? Force-sensitive. I wouldn’t expect them to go out with a paltry blaster bolt.”

And yet, Kylo had. He thought in an instant, his entire world had been swept away from him, too blinded by his lust for power, his dogged pursuit of that _girl_ to keep close what mattered to him most. He’d almost lost it to senseless cruelty, to his own oversight. 

Kylo’s eyes swell with tears and he buries his face into Hux’s shoulder, dissolving into a wave of fresh sobbing. Despite a grimace as Kylo smears Pryde’s vile blood all over his uniform, Hux holds him back, patting his shoulders and cooing at him softly, letting him weep his relief out until he’s all rung out of tears, cheeks aching with salt. And after all has fallen quiet, Hux keeps him in his arms, letting Kylo feel his warmth—the warmth of their pups, their family, bathed in the blood of their enemies and destined to rule over the galaxy for generations. 

It’s a far greater reassurance than anything he’s felt in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
